cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fifteen chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Do You Remember?". Plot (On the news, Debbie is broadcasting the footage of the aliens attacking Webkinz World) *Debbie: Breaking news. We interrupt this program. A army of Lunar Lugbotz ships are attacking Webkinz World. Our planet has come to an end after so many years of a big community we are. Dex Dangerous, whatever you are. Please save us all and stop those spaceships from coming over. (Back at the doomship, Bambadee and the gang are inside of the hallway where the animal troopers are watching over the gang) *Bambadee: Freeze. You are no longer invading our planet. *Robot Lion Trooper #1: The animals are in the ship! *Robot Lion Trooper #2: Stop them! *Dex: It's time to shoot some aliens away! *shoot the troopers* *Bambadee: *water punch on the robot animal troopers* *Sparky: *shoot blasters on the robot animal troopers* Go away you troopers! *Blizzard: *throw bomb at the troopers* We're getting revenge on all of you! *Sensei: It is showtime! *fire blast on the wall to kill the robot animal troopers* *Dex: This way guys. *Bambadee: Let's go. (In the spaceship station) *Alex: Oh wow, look at these spaceships. *Dex: So these are the Lunar Lugbotz ships that were planning to destroy us all. *Roofhowse: I knew they were planning something evil. *Robot Hippo Trooper #1: Hey! They're in the station. *Robot Hippo Trooper #2: Get them! *Bambadee: Here's come more shooting. *dodge every bullet and knock every robot trooper around* *Nibbles: *use a pan to knock the troopers down* *Salley: *water blast on the troopers* *Cowabelle: These guys don't like water. They're easy to kill. *Salley: That sound like a better idea. *Molly: Take this y'all! *throw a toxic bomb at the troopers* *Roofhowse: High score! *Sparky: Wreck it like the 80's! *Alex: These guys suck and they're going down! *Bambadee: Down and someone gotta get the ships going. *Sensei: How about we kill them all. *Bambadee: We need to get on the top of the ship to move the doomship to destroy it. *Robot Bear Security: Stop right there! You animals aren't going anywhere. *Stoogles: More troopers? Let's fight them all. *Sensei: Right back at your cover. *fire blast at the troopers* *Bambadee: *water splash at the troopers* *Roofhowse: *use a toxic gun to shoot at the troopers* *Sensei: *ice sharp at the troopers* *Jangrah: *use her pencil to shut the trooper down* *Lorna: *throw a fire bomb at the trooper* *Bambadee: It is time to put the test to the end! *Robot Bear Security: *grab Bambadee* Not this time! *Bambadee: Hey, let go of me. *Robot Bear Security: Shoot this duck down! *Bambadee: I'm not a duck, i'm a penguin! *Alex: Bambadee, no! (A rubik's cube roll over and spin by itself) *Robot Bear Security: What the? *Dex: It gonna blow! (The rubik's cube blow itself up, killing all the troopers and damaging the gang itself) *Bambadee: *cough* I can't see. *cough* I can't see. *cough* What happen? Aw man, i'm going to sleep. *faint down* *Sensei: *hold his hat* Oh wait, it's not over yet. Someone is here to save us all. *Bambadee: *open eyes* Huh? What? (The penguin show up in the dust, revealing to be Dot as "I Feel It Coming" by The Weeknd play in the background) *Bambadee: Dot? *Dot: Wake up sleepy head, it's me. *Bambadee: *rubs eyes* Huh? *Dot: Surprise. *Bambadee: *cover his mouth and kiss Dot in love* *Alex: *cover his face* Ugh. *Dex: Now this is a happy ending for all the fairy tale fans around. *Sensei: This is not a fairy tale adventure. This is a action adventure! *Dex: Sorry. You sound just like my grandpa. *Sensei: Such a idiot. *Bambadee: *stop kissing Dot* You found me. *Dot: Of course i did. I was just checking on you. Where's the gang? *Bambadee: Oh, there right here. *Sparky: Oh hi there. Haven't we met before? *Nibbles: You look like a secret agent. *Dex: Hello there, you must be planning on marrying this handsome penguin with the rainbow bracelet. *Dot: Ha ha, he's my boyfriend. *Dex: The name's Dex Dangerous. *Sensei: Thank you Dot for saving us all. *Dot: You are welcome. *Bambadee: Do i get credit for this? *Sensei: Yes. You finally deserve credit. *slap Bambadee* *Bambadee: Hey. *Sensei: I'm sorry about the bad grades. *Bambadee: And i'm sorry for not showing up for class. *Dot: Are you not sorry for returning? *Bambadee: I'm sorry. I read your message and i didn't make a prank call to the aliens. It was all Herbert's idea. *Cowabelle: Did my mom say hi to us? *Dot: Yes she did. Bambadee, record this footage to the public. *start recording on her phone* *Bambadee: Okay. Ahem. (The background song end as the public is showing all the TV screens of Bambadee in camera) *Bambadee: Attention everyone. As you are watching this, you see how we went from singing songs, going to adventures and ending up in a alien invasion. Your world is in danger and i am here to save your universe from those evil Lunar Lugbotz ships. I read many of your messages, thinking that we're the cause of this. It was all Herbert and Queen Vexa's idea to bring the aliens over. And do you know what i think about Herbert P. Bear and Queen Vexa? They're toast. (At Herbert's space pod as they are watching the footage) *Herbert: We're toast? You will pay for this blue penguin! *Queen Vexa: We better not make them get away. (The people back at Kinzville are watching Bambadee's speech at the TV) *Bambadee: For now on people, go and stop the alien ships and save your precious world from those bad guys. This is your hero Bambadee going off. *Aunt Arctic: So Bambadee and the gang didn't do a prank call on them. *Jet Pack Guy: We forgive them. *Aunt Arctic: It's time to set the mark set to the blue hero. *put the mark suit box to the cannon and blast it to the doomship* *Fred: Come on guys, let's go destroy all the spaceships for glory! *Quizzy: Let's win for good! *Puffle Handler: Time to save the world. *Bloom: Let's do this! *Lunk: Huggggggggg! *smash the spaceship* (Back at the doomship in the spaceship station) *Bambadee: We're done. Now the world has saw my message. *Dot: Bambadee, look out! *Bambadee: Huh? Where? (Herbert's space pod crash to the gang) *Herbert: You are finished! *Queen Vexa: Hyaaaaaaa! *shoot magic blasters on the ship* *Dex: Run! *Herbert: They're getting away. *Bambadee: Sorry. The party is over. Now it is time to save the world. *open the elevator* Get in! (The gang enter the elevator as Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy get off the space pod) *Herbert: Come back here you useless animals! *Bambadee: Dot, do something. *Dot: *throw a hard ball at Herbert* *Herbert: *get hit by the hard ball* Oof. *Queen Vexa: Idiot! *Sensei: Adios. *left with the elevator close* *Queen Vexa: Noooooooo! *Klutzy: *sad* *Herbert: We were so close. We need to find a way to destroy the doomship. *Queen Vexa: These guys are not smart enough. We have to find a way to shut that doomship down. (Back with the candy ghosts in the spaceship) *Blooky: Move, move, move. *Yella: Can i have a turn? *Polter-Gus: No! You're moving it like a controller. We need to locate where the gang is. It is my destiny to get revenge on them. *Redrum: Then move up you lazy bum. *Polter-Gus: Fine. You didn't say please. *move the spaceship up* Now, let's locate where the penguins are. (In the top of the doomship, the gang arrive from a elevator) *Dex: Freeze! *Robot Pig Lord: Dex Dangerous, we meet again. *Dex: It's you. *Robot Pig Lord: You can't take it back from here. What do you want from me? *Dex: I have new friends and ladies and gentleman, i give you the Kinz Crew! *Bambadee: Hello. *Robot Pig Lord: Ugh, you're making it ridicious. *Alex: We are the superheroes and you're going to be knocked out first. *Robot Pig Lord: First of all, these guys look like cartoon characters! *laugh with his troopers* *Bambadee: Or not. *use the force to malfunction his troopers* *Robot Pig Lord: What are you doing? *Bambadee: Dex, now. *Dex: *shoot all the troopers* *Robot Pig Lord: Nooooooooooooo! *Bambadee: Yes. We are truly heroes, right Dex? *Dex: Yes you are. *Sensei: Thank you. *Robot Pig Lord: I will kill you all. *Alex: Uh oh, back off, he's gonna shoot us all. *Polter-Gus: *in the spaceship, shooting the view of the top* Stop right there! *Robot Pig Lord: Oh, hi boss. Why are you mad? *Polter-Gus: Get out of the way! *Robot Pig Lord: They're animals on the loose. *Polter-Gus: Die! *shoot the robot pig lord* Very well, we have finally met your doom. *Dex: Take a beat Lunar Lugbotz. *shoot at the Lunar Lugbotz ship* *Polter-Gus: Ah! We are under attack. *Redrum: Not on my water. *shoot at the ship* *Dex: What the? *Polter-Gus: You're doing it all wrong. Let me show you how. *shoot the top* *Bambadee: Everyone jump! (The gang jump off the top as Polter-Gus shoot on the top and destroy the top of the ship. The gang land to the outside area of the doomship.) *Stoogles: Are we okay? *Sparky: Yes. The spaceship leader found us all. *Dex: This is it. We're all dead. *Polter-Gus: *move the ship to the gang* You. You ruined everything! *Dex: Your ship is gonna crash and kill millions of people. How could you? *Polter-Gus: This isn't over yet. You're all dead. *get shot by the flying pirate ship* Nooooooooo! Who shot us? *Bambadee: Rockhopper? *Rockhopper: Ah hoy matey! We are back! *Bambadee: Rockhopper! *Dogbeard: *singing* Here we go now, your captain is here. Is here to save the day, the one and only pug pirate, his name is Captain Dogbeard! *Nibbles: Dogbeard! *Dogbeard: Let's shoot that Lunar Lugbotz ship away! *shoot the Lunar Lugbotz ship* *Polter-Gus: No! Move back! *move the ship* *Dogbeard: Come back here you useless cursed treasure! *Rockhopper: You're not going away! *Leedah: It's getting away. *Bambadee: Guys, follow the ship. *Roberta: We can't let it go away. (The mark set booms itself and form the robotic pieces to Bambadee's body) *Bambadee: Huh? What is going on? *form into his Mark II Armor and shoot at Polter-Gus* Yeah, new powers. *Polter-Gus: Dang it! *Dot: What the? What is that? *Bambadee: It's my new robotic suit. Check this one out. *Dot: I knew it. We were going to give it to you. *Bambadee: Really? *Dot: Yes. It's all yours. *Bambadee: Let's go stop the ghosts for glory. (Inside of the doomship, Herbert, Queen Vexa and Klutzy arrive at the machine area where the spaceships are in control) *Herbert: Whoa. Look at that. *Queen Vexa: So this is where the spaceships are moving. Not anymore. *Herbert: Klutzy, unplug the machine! *Klutzy: *unplug the switch* *Herbert: No! That's the troopers' switch! (All the troopers has been shut off) *Herbert: Some evil alien lord created these robots just to take over the world. *Queen Vexa: This is how a real switch works. *use her magic blast to destroy the machine* (All the Lunar Lugbotz ships has been shut off and land on the ground) *Tourdude: What happen? *Gary: Is the battle over now? *Doug: I guess so. *Purlissa: What's worse, the doomship is still up there! *Ms. Birdy: Holy mother of meatballs. *Fluffington: We're all gonna crash when the doomship falls. *Gazpacho: We'll be roasted meat! (The spaceship leader is breaking apart from the candy ghosts inside) *Polter-Gus: Oh no, the ship is crashing. *Redrum: We are about to reveal ourselves. *Polter-Gus: We're in tough luck! (The last Lunar Lugbotz ship explodes and reveal the five candy ghosts) *Polter-Gus: Surprise. Well, i mean. Hello. *Roofhowse: Polter-Gus? *Blizzard: They were inside the whole time. *Rockhopper: What the barnacles? There are five ghosts? *Dogbeard: That's impossible. *Polter-Gus: Well, well, well. It seem that you defeated my games. *Blizzard: It was you the whole time! You tried to kill us all. *Polter-Gus: I knew it I wanted to get the gotcha on everyone of Club Penguin and Webkinz World. *Jangrah: I thought you promise to not make pranks on us. *Polter-Gus: I know. But i betrayed all of you guys. *Bambadee: You fools. *Redrum: Ah, i like the negative word. *Blooky: Blue penguin go mean. *Dex: So you five ghosts are behind this. *Polter-Gus: Yes. It seems that we are getting our biggest revenge on all of you since the last Halloween party. *Dot: I know who you guys are. So your the candy ghosts that got out of the Petrified Pumpkin Plug. *Greepy: That's right. We're taking it back for revenge. *Redrum: Oh ho. You guys are going down. *Bambadee: You ruined everything and now, the doomship is going to crash and kill the whole world upon us. *Sensei: Let me handle this, i know about you guys. You're up with your tricks like last time. *Polter-Gus: Yep. Beats me. Now it is time to end the world with some magic! *magic blast on the gang* *Dex: Move back! *spread everyone with the gang* *Bambadee: You're going to pay for this! *grab Polter-Gus* *Polter-Gus: Stop it. I didn't do anything. *Bambadee: *punch Polter-Gus* Enough is enough! *Polter-Gus: *poof* *Bambadee: Huh? *Polter-Gus: *appear and punch Bambadee* Gotcha. *Blooky: Ka-bloom! *smash the ground* *Stoogles: Look out. *Sparky: Take this! *shoot at Redrum* *Redrum: Whoa, you can't beat me. *Sparky: Oh yes we will. You're going to lose right now and that's final. *Redrum: No one tell us what to do! *get shot by the flying pirate ship* *Rockhopper: Hold on! We're going to take them away! *Redrum: Oh no, not them! *fire at the ship* *Dogbeard: Oh snap! (The flying ship blows up as Rockhopper, Yarr, Leedah and Dogbeard are falling) *Dogbeard: We're all gonna fall! *Sensei: No, we can't lose them. *use his air power to release Rockhopper, Yarr, Leedah and Dogbeard to the doomship* *Rockhopper: Oh my, thank you very much. *Sensei: You are welcome. (The doomship is crashing as it is heading down to the Kinzville Town) *Bernie: Guys, look! The doomship is falling. *Iggy: We're all gonna die! Run! (Everyone is screaming and running from the doomship falling to the Kinzville Town) *Aunt Arctic: Guys, don't panic. We can evacuate to a better place. *Goober: I know how. *press the button to close down the portals* Oops. *Inukshuk: Great Goober. Now you're gonna get us all killed. *Goober: My bad. (Back at the doomship, Queen Vexa use her wand to plasma blast on the top to fly with Herbert and Klutzy) *Herbert: We found the gang! *Queen Vexa: Nothing gets away with this! *shoot thunder shocks on the floor* *Dot: Whoa, who's here? *Queen Vexa: It's us. *Herbert: Ha ha ha. It is time to lose. *Bambadee: Herbert, Klutzy and Queen Vexa are here. Now it's a big bad problem. *Dot: Don't worry, i got this. *fight Herbert P. Bear* *Herbert: Come on lady, you can do this. *Dot: *kick Herbert in the belly* *Herbert: Ooh, tough kick. *Polter-Gus: Queen Vexa! *Queen Vexa: Polter-Gus! *Polter-Gus: You shoot me all the way to space and now, i brought my army with me to kill you all! But they shut down. *Queen Vexa: I shut them down for you. But now, you're going to get your eternal reward for this. *Polter-Gus: Not this time for a prank. *snap his fingers to make Queen Vexa, Herbert and Klutzy move to the space pod they were in* *Herbert: What the? *Polter-Gus: Go away! *zap the space pod to the ocean* *Herbert: Noooooooooooooo!!!! *Queen Vexa: Curse you Polter-Gus! *Polter-Gus: So long you whooping wizards. (The space pod crashes to the beach of the sea) *Herbert: Noooooooooooooooo, ho ho ho. I'll kill that ghost for this. *Queen Vexa: Great. Now this is all your fault for making us lose. *Herbert: You shouldn't kill the purple ghost for this. *Queen Vexa: *choke Herbert* You maniac! That was our only way to destroy the world. *Herbert: Choking..........not breathing. *Klutzy: *giggle* (Back at the doomship, Dex is trying to shoot the candy ghosts) *Dex: I can't shoot them, they're moving like mosquitos. *Polter-Gus: You can't get away with this. *Greepy: This is the end of the line you party animals. *Leedah: We better do something. *Blizzard: Something more intelligence. *Bambadee: I got it. *fireball at the candy ghosts* *Polter-Gus: Ow, what was that for? *Bambadee: Thank you for defeating the bad guys we wanted to defeat, but now, you're next to be defeated! *water blast on the candy ghosts* *Redrum: I'm wet! *Yella: No! *Bambadee: Come on, i got this. *Alex: *scratch on the candy ghosts* *Polter-Gus: Ouch! My face. Grrrrrrr, you despicable little creatures. You're going to lose once again. *Sensei: *water blast on the candy ghosts* Now. *Bambadee: Okay. *Polter-Gus: No, no. Please stop. *Bambadee: Too late. You're finished! *power blast on the candy ghosts* *Polter-Gus: No! This isn't over! *Greepy: I want to live! *disintegrate to death* *Redrum: You're going to pay the next time we come back! *disintegrate to death* *Blooky: Blooky say goodbye. *disintegrate to death* *Yella: Ah! I don't wanna die, i don't wanna die. Ahhhhhhhhhh! *disintegrate to death* *Polter-Gus: No! My friends! You can't end me without my friends! *Bambadee: Alex, we need more power. What did you learn from today? *Alex: Um, the Webkinz Crown of Wonder! *Bambadee: That's it! Place it in your head. *Alex: Alright. *place the Crown of Wonder on his head* It's showtime! Haaaaaaa!!!!!!! *rainbow blast on Polter-Gus. *Nibbles: Wow. *Dot: It's really working. *Rockhopper: Oh my. *Dogbeard: The power. *Leedah: It's shining. *Polter-Gus: No! Not the rainbow power. I am going to disintegrate! Noooooooooo!!!!!!! *disintegrate to death* (The power blasts destroy the candy ghosts for all as the battle is finally over) *Bambadee: We did it. We destroyed the candy ghosts for good. *Sydmull: Look like they're never coming back. *Sensei: Bad news, we have to get out of here. *Dex: But the doomship is gonna crash. *Stoogles: Just teleport us back to Kinzville. *Bambadee: Fine. We're out of here in no time. *use his EPF phone to teleport the gang back to Kinzville* (The gang made it back to Kinzville with everyone) *Alex: We're back. *Dex: Everyone, the doomship is going to crash! *Bambadee: I need to find a safe place to evacuate all the people to safety. Come on, come on, come on. *Gitterpants: Not on my watch. Come on zums, let's throw the doomship to the ocean! (Gitterpants and the zums hold the doomship together as they are joined by fairies) *Zoom: Wow, this big boy is really heavy. *Zee: I can lift up a 100 pound a day. *Gitterpants: Now throw it to the ocean! *Alyssa: Excelsior! (The zums, fairies and Gitterpants throw the doomship all the way to the ocean as the doomship crashes and sunk into the deep of the sea, landing to the sand of the ocean) *Zoom: *hold Gitterpants* *Alyssa: Jackpot. *Zoom: Let's go down. *Zeeth: Okie dokie. (The flyers are back in Kinzville as Gitterpants land down) *Gitterpants: Well hello there. It seems that you guys save the world. *Bambadee: Guess what everyone, the Lunar Lugbotz has been defeated. *Everyone: *cheers* *Arte: Sparky! *Sparky: Uncle! *Arte: That's my boy. I have been so worried about you. *Cowabelle: Mommy! *Ms. Cowoline: Cowabelle, i miss you so much. Everyone have been so worried about you. *Roberta's dad: There goes my girl. *Roberta: Bob. *Bob: Ah, you can call me dad anytime you like. *Plumpy: Nibbles. *Nibbles: Big sister! *hug Plumpy* *Plumpy: Oh Nibbles, we really miss you. *Charles: I save up a lot of cupcakes from last night. *Alex: Hi mom and dad. *Alex's mom: There's my boy. *Alex's dad: Ah, my man, the son. *Alex: My man, the dad. *Rockhopper: Arggggggg! So there is no real treasure this time. *Dogbeard: Better luck next time. *Goober: Very well people, your world has been saved and everything has gone finally back to normal. *Ms. Birdy: Thank you everyone for saving our world. *Bambadee: You are welcome. Oh, the people that were inside of the ship are Polter-Gus, Greepy, Yella, Redrum and Blooky. *Everyone: *shocked* *Gary: Polter-Gus? Oh my, i thought we sucked them at the pumpkin plug from last year. *Aunt Arctic: Look like we don't have to worry about these tricksters for now on. *Sensei: The world is now saved. Your universe is safe once again. *Alex: Thank you Sensei. *Sensei: You are welcome. *Leedah: It's almost time to go. Look like i don't have a phone to call some people. *Jet Pack Guy: Don't worry. This phone is now yours. *give his EPF Phone to Leedah* You can call us anytime you like. I already have a new phone in handy. *Leedah: Thank you secret agent. What's your name? *Jet Pack Guy: Jet. But you can call me Jet Pack Guy. *Leedah: Thanks alot Jet. *Dot: So Bambadee, since the world is free again. What can we do? *Bambadee: We can start off fresh with a new day and go out on a date at the Pizza Parlor. *Dot: That will be a great idea. *Rory: Yeah, i have a lot of work to do back there. *Alpha: You done well guys. *Delta: You pretty much saved the rest of the world for yourself. *Bambadee: Hey, i remember. We can start off a family together and have babies. *Dot: I don't think we can do that Bambadee. Not everyone have a kid like us. *Bambadee: Dang it. We can start our plans on getting married. How that sounds to you? *Dot: Pretty good. *Dr. Quack: Ms. Birdy, sorry for the wait. It look like that the battle is over. *Ms. Birdy: Thank you for coming back Dr. Quack. We really miss you alot. *Dr. Quack: I'm pretty sure days has pretty gone fast. *Jerry: We gotta get some cleaning going. *Andy: Too much work to be done. I'll be going on a taco break after this. *Franky: Well, do you want a song to end off? *Cadence: Yes. Let Bambadee sing the song for us after our victory with the alien battle. *Stompin' Bob: Oh boy, it is time to pull things off. *Sparky: One, two, three! (The Penguin Band is about to perform a song for everyone) *Persephone: Ladies and gentleman, give it up for the Kinz Crew! *Everyone: *cheers* *Bambadee: Uh oh, we're about to fall in love and let's the song begin. *Dot: Hit it Bambadee. *Bambadee: I've been thinking about you And how we used to be then Back when it didn't have to live we could start again *Dot: There's nothing left to say Don't waste another day Just you and me tonight Everything will be okay If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me Baby let's take this time let's make new memories *Alex: Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember All of the times we had Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember All of the times we had *Sparky: Let's bring it back. *Roofhowse: Bring it back! *Stoogles: Let's bring it back. *Sydmull: Bring it back! *Nibbles: Let's bring it back. *Jangrah: Bring it back! *Salley: Let's bring it back. *Lorna: Bring it back! *Cowabelle: Let's bring it back. *Sparky: Everyone, let's dance together and let's hit it for the world. *Dex: Okie dokie. *Alex: So long since you've been missing It's good to see you again How you, how you doing? And how about we don't let this happen again *Roofhowse: There's nothing left to say Don't waste another day Just you and me tonight Everything will be okay If it's alright with you then it's alright with me Baby let's take this time let's make new memories *Franky: Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember All of the times we had *Lappy: Hey, do you remember. *Franky: Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember All of the times we had *Sparky: Let's bring it back. *Roofhowse: Bring it back! *Stoogles: Let's bring it back. *Sydmull: Bring it back! *Nibbles: Let's bring it back. *Jangrah: Bring it back! *Salley: Let's bring it back. *Lorna: Bring it back! *Cowabelle: Let's bring it back. *DanielD: Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun When I was still your number one Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can't be done I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun Know you feel it too my girl just freeze up and the good vibes run Gal take a sip of the cream soda, Take a little trip down my lane my girl Wildin' out every night and we feel alright Let me tell you this girl welcome to my world Don't change, me a nah rearrange my girl I'm a tell you this straight, that's my word I hear that you wanna come kiss this girl Cause you miss this, that's what I heard *RodgerRodger: That's what I heard that's what I heard word girl. *blow a kiss on PH* *Puffle Handler: Awwww. *Bambadee and Dot: There's nothing left to say Don't waste another day Just you and me tonight Everything will be okay If it's alright with you then it's alright with me Baby let's take this time let's make new memories *Everyone: Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember, All of the times we had Do you remember, do you remember, do you remember *Lappy: Do you remember, yeah! *Everyone: All of the times we had Let's bring it back, Let's bring it back Let's bring it back, Bring it back Let's bring it back, Let's bring it back Let's bring it back, Oh Let's bring it back THE END (Back at Club Penguin Island at night, Bambadee and Dot are about to go to bed) *Bambadee: Man, what a long day. We saved Webkinz World and everything is finally back to normal. *Dot: Yeah, look like we should be heading straight to bed for now. *Bambadee: Gosh, i'm really tired. I need to get some rest. *Dot: Me too. What a long day for us. *Bambadee: I wouldn't be get used to it. But tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do. *Dot: Goodnight my love. *Bambadee: Sweet dreams. *sleep with Dot* *Dot: Don't let the bed puffles bite. *sleep with Dot* (At the EPF Command Room in the gadget room, Sydmull is finished with his training) *Sydmull: All done Aunt Arctic. *Aunt Arctic: Very good Sydmull. You passed the test. *Jet Pack Guy: Ho ho ho. I think that Bambadee guy can do better than that. *Sydmull: He's the hero of all. Glad that he could burst these ghosts out of the way. *Jet Pack Guy: I need a plan and someone to join our EPF Academy. Ah ha. I can put this blue penguin to the test. *Aunt Arctic: You will be able to bring Bambadee to the academy along with the other students. *Jet Pack Guy: Got it. Around this time, it will be Bambadee's chance to become a secret agent of all. I got his Mark 3 ready for action. (Back at Goober's lab, Goober is studying on more dimensions in his computer) *Goober: What a day. We got a lot of work to clean up. *Booger: So many spaceships and broken things to do. *Doug: I'll say these spaceships are going in the dump. *Goober: Sure thing. So the penguins and furbrains are back in their worlds. Let me see what universe can i study? *Booger: The Box Dimension? *Goober: No. That's useless. Something else in my agenda. *Doug: But you don't need a item to use for your atoms. *Goober: Oh wait, i got it. It's analyzing data from another world. *Doug: Jackpot! *Booger: Look like another dimension has been discovered. (A screen of a desert world has been shown) *Goober: Ah, the desert. What can i look from here? Ah, look at that. *Doug: Is that a city? *Goober: Yes. *Booger: What kind of city? *Goober: Behold, the arabian nights. This city is far close and it leads to something spectacular. (A city of mystery is shown far away with a big palace in the top) THE REAL END Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 14) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers